Sonno Di Fata
by ClubSorato
Summary: Sí quería subir al trono de su Reino, tendría que encontrarla. Pero ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a alguien que no conocía y qué había sido secuestrada hace muchísimo tiempo? SORATO


**Fanfic en parejas, del foro Sorato**

**Disclamer:**Digimon no nos pertenece, solamente estamos utilizando algunos de sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

**Summary:**Sí quería subir al trono de su Reino, tendría que encontrarla. Pero ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a alguien que no conocía y qué había sido secuestrada hace muchísimo tiempo?

**Warnings:**El fin no posee ninguna advertencia.

**Sonno****di****Fata**

**(Sueño de hadas) **

**By: Angie & L.I.T**

Se miraba frente al altar, esperando a que su prometida llegará. Después de tantos años le conocería. Al conocerla y casarse con ella al fin iba a ser el único heredero del reino Áes Sídhe. Tantos años temiendo por perder el reino que su padre había formado con tanto esmero y diplomacia solo por la avaricia de algunos. Aún recordaba como los rebeldes habían intentado años atrás usurpar el reino y asesinar a toda la familia real. Pero ahora la paz iba a volver nuevamente.

Sus padres le habían comprometido desde su nacimiento con la hija de la mano derecha de su padre. Pero, la niña había sido secuestrada unos meses después de informado el compromiso. Nadie quería que el príncipe heredero tuviera la posibilidad de ascender al trono. Por eso y sin importar nada se había deshecho del infante. Y tras aquello se había desatado la guerra contra los rebeldes, la cuál 18 años después permanecía intacta.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, por lo cual, volteo su cuerpo hacia las puertas del templo. Al fin había llegado el momento de cumplir con su deber. Había adquirido aquel deber al ser el primer hijo de los reyes de Áes Sídhe. Y él no iba a fallar a su pueblo. Cuando la puerta fue abierta tuvo que aguantar la respiración. En vez de ver a una chica vio al líder de los rebeldes, quien le apuntaba con un arma, la cual no dudo en usar. Sentía como su vida iba desapareciendo poco a poco de su cuerpo y no podía transformarse porque su herida se lo impedía.

Se levanto asustado. Acababa de soñar con su boda-asesinato y eso le había perturbado. Poco a poco el tiempo se estaba acabando y era necesario que su matrimonio se realizara pronto. Era su deber como príncipe heredero cumplir con aquello; pero como iba a hacerlo cuando ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su prometida. Y sí aquel era una premonición en sueños, tenía que actuar. Iba a tener que encontrarla y cumplir con su destino.

Por lo que, decidió algo. Iría a la tierra a buscarla, aquel era el único lugar donde nunca habían buscado y él estaba seguro, aquella chica secuestrada estaría ahí.

Sin más se levanto y mando a llamar a su hermano y a su mejor amigo, el capitán de las fuerzas armadas de su padre, para que le ayudaran con su idea. Les pediría que lo cubrieran mientras él iría a buscar a su futura princesa a la tierra y estaba seguro de que le encontraría. Sus destinos se habían entrelazado tiempo atrás y él buscaría que nada ni nadie les impidiera cumplirlo.

En cuestión de minutos su puerta fue abierta. Por donde dos hombres, uno rubio y otro pelinegro, entraron tranquilamente. Ambos por expresión seria pero en sus caras se les veían la intriga que tenían. Al llegar frente a Yamato, cada uno arqueo la ceja de una manera distinta y sin más soltaron a reír.

-¿Nos llamaste? –consultó el rubio

-Sí, Takeru. Necesito que ambos me ayuden con una misión que tengo que hacer –espetó Yamato

-¿Qué clase de misión? –musitó el pelinegro, viendo de reojo a su mejor amigo

-Necesito ir a la tierra a buscar a mi prometida. He tenido un sueño que lo estoy usando como revelación y por ende, debo encontrarle –aclaró

-Ni siquiera sabes dónde está. ¿Cómo le vas a encontrar? –volviendo a decir el pelinegro

-Deberías confiar más en mí, Zero. Sabes muy bien que debo de encontrarle, sin ella nuestro reino está en peligro y no puedo permitirlo –le aclaró a su mejor amigo

El hombre llamado Zero miró hacia la ventana para luego suspirar. Su amigo era demasiado terco para hacerle cambiar de idea. Y sencillamente él quería saber si encontraba a su prometida.

-Está bien, tienes mi apoyo –comentó para luego sonreírle y mirar hacia el hermano menor de su amigo -¿Takeru? –le cuestionó

-Ya saben que sí, cuentan con mi apoyo –exclamó Takeru para luego los tres chocar los puños en señal de comadrería

•**.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)**

Desde muy pequeña lograba combinar fácilmente los colores, y ante tan habilidad decidió estudiar diseño de modas. Su vida siempre había estado colmada de alegrías, de amigos con los que reía y disfrutaba pero últimamente sentía que algo se le escapaba o bien que le hacía falta. Pero por más que intentaba saber que era, no daba con eso. Y aunque deseaba saber que era, el no saberlo no le quitaba el sueño.

-Sora-llamó una voz, por lo que, la chica sonrío y volteo a ver a la persona que la llamaba y esa era su mejor amiga; Mimi.

La morena se acerco poco a poco a su mejor amiga, cuando llego hacia ella le abrazo con mucha fuerza, después se separo de ella y quedo enfrente de ella. Sus ojos cafés chocaron con los ojos avellanas de Sora, hasta que Mimi empezó a reír.

-Sora, te estaba buscando, tengo algo muy importante que decirte- habló muy divertida la joven.

-¿Una cosa muy importante?, ¿Qué paso ahora, Mimi?- exclamo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, ya que su amiga siempre se le ocurrían cosas medias locas y algunas cosas fuera de lo normal.

-Te vengo hacer una cordial invitación a la mejor fiesta del mundo, que por supuesto ¡Yo estoy organizando!- la joven exclamo con una gran alegría y con mucho entusiasmo, haciendo que su mujer amiga se riera un poco.

-Bien, pero ¿Por qué la fiesta? Yo que recuerde no tenemos una fecha que celebrar- cuestiono Sora, mientras su mejor amiga hacia un puchero al escuchar eso.

-Lo sé, solo quiero hacer una fiesta porque...adivina que me paso la otra semana- la morena cambio de platica en un instante a otro. Mientras que su amiga la miro con una paciencia

-¿Que te paso la otra semana?- La joven la miro y cuestiono a la peri café.

-Me encontré a un chico muy lindo y pues nos hicimos amigos, entonces, yo como una buena chica, lo invite a una fiesta que aun no hacía y para no quedar en mal tengo que hacer una fiesta, así que por eso no hay fecha importante que celebrar- contesto resignada Mimi, ya que su amiga la miraba de una forma divertida aunque claro no se estaba burlando de ella.

Después de estar platicando sobre la fiesta y de que Sora acepto ir a tal celebración, la joven de cabello café decidió marcharse a su casa, haciendo que la pelirroja hiciera lo mismo.

Los días habían pasado, hasta que el día de la fiesta llego. Sora estaba un poco nerviosa y aun no sabía el por qué.

Cuando llego al lugar acordado de la fiesta, solo suspiro y con una gran fuerza de voluntad entro al lugar. Tenía un buen presentimiento. En su interior pensaba que algo bueno iba a suceder en ese lugar y aunque sus nervios le decían lo contario, decidió ignorarlos y disfrutar de la fiesta.

•**.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)**

La fiesta se estaba poniendo muy buena y con un buen ambiente. Sora estaba platicando con una joven de cabello medio extraño de color lila, hasta que apareció su mejor amiga.

-¡Sora!- gritó la joven de cabello cafés, mientras, sus manos hacían señales.

-¡Mimi!- la chica corrió hacia ella sin darse cuenta de que una persona estaba en frente de ella, haciendo que ella chocara con el- Lo siento- se disculpó con la persona que había chocado, lo miro y vio unos ojos azules como el cielo y esos mismos ojos cristalinos la estaban mirando, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y que su corazón empezara a latir a mil por hora.

Mientras tanto el joven la mirada con una sonrisa de medio lado y con una voz muy varonil él, le habló.

-No te preocupes, la culpa es mía, no me fije a donde iba caminado- se disculpó el joven una sonrisa.

En esos momentos, los chicos no dijeron nada entre ellos. Solo sus miradas estaban pérdidas, era un momento mágico para los dos y aun no sabían el por qué, pero se sentían algo especial y eso se llamada: atracción.

Una voz hizo que el momento mágico se terminara para los dos chicos, ya que una cierta chica de ojos cafés se acerco a ellos.

-Vaya, así qué ya se conocen los dos, no dejaron que yo los presentara, eso es muy malo- la chica hizo un puchero y hacia la voz como de niña queriendo llorar por un dulce, solo Sora la miro y le sonrió y el joven solo se quedo callado mirando a la joven de cabello pelirrojo olvidando a la otra chica.

-Mimi, ¿Qué nos decías?- hablo la chica, mirando aun al joven.

-¿Qué si ya se...? - miró la castaña a los dos – Ya no importa, veo que ya se conocen- habló con una sonrisa en sus labios- Bien, pero que mala educada soy- hablo la chica y esa reacción hizo que los dos chicos la miraran a ver a ella.

-¿Qué paso Mimi? ¿De qué nos hablas? - preguntó Sora con un poco de preocupación por como hablo su amiga.

-Lo que pasa es que no los he presentado a los dos y se ve de que hacen una buena conexión los dos- hablo pícaramente la morena.

.No sé, ¿De qué estás hablando? Pero esta señorita y yo no nos conocíamos- Habló por fin el rubio del grupo.

-Es verdad Mimi, el joven y yo chocamos hace unos minutos– se defendió la chica.

-Ok, les creo, ¿Pero me dejan presentarlos? - Mimi les habló y al ver que no había respuesta por parte de los dos, la chica decidió hablar- Sora, te presento a mi nuevo amigo Yamato Ishida.- Él joven solo logro estirar su mano, para así saludar a la joven pelirroja, ante ese gesto Mimi rió y continúo: - Yamato, ella es mi mejor amiga desde la primaria, Sora Takenouchi, ella le ayuda en muchas cosas. - ante ese comentario la joven solo se sonrojo y logro decir un "Mimi, no digas esas cosas", haciendo que el joven rubio la mirara con más intensidad.

La noche paso muy pacífica y sin disturbios en la fiesta. Yamato y Sora desde que se conocieron y desde la loca de su amiga en común los obligo a bailar juntos. Los dos chicos no se habían separado, empezaron hablar de cosas triviales al principio hasta que poco a poco la plática empezó a tener una forma más intima y así haciendo que los se conocieran a más a fondo y aunque Yamato estaba ocultado su verdadera identidad, él podía expresarse como él quería y sin tanto tapujo.

Ninguno de los sabía que había pasado esa noche, pero de algo estaba seguros de que algo los unía y querían saber más de ellos, de alguna manera lo iban hacer. Así que al rubio se le ocurrió la idea de invitar a comer a la joven después, lo cual ella acepto con mucho gusto, no cabe decir que con mucha alegría como si hubiera estado esperando esa propuesta.

Cuando termino la fiesta él quiso dejar a Sora a su casa, ella con una sonrisa acepto que la acompañara hasta su casa. En todo el camino ninguno de los dos hablo, las palabras sobraron, ella no sabía que decirle y él en su interior se auto regañaba por no ir a buscar a su prometida en ese extraño planeta y a su vez él estaba perdiendo el tiempo con una chica que apenas había conocido y que por alguna extraña razón él no se quería separar y quería conocerla más y más.

Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino, ella se despidió de un beso en la mejilla de él y él por su parte solo le sonrió y le dijo que si después él podía hablar con ella y tal vez invitarla a comer algo, la chica solo sonrió y acepto con mucho gusto.

Después de ese encuentro, de su primer encuentro, Yamato no podía dejar de pensar en ella, era algo mágico, sentía algo raro en su corazón, algo que era difícil de describir, pero se sentía tan bien, pero también a la vez su corazón y su mente regresaban a su misión y esa era: encontrar a su futura esposa. Y lo peor de caso es que no sabía a dónde empezar a buscarla, no sabía nada sobre ella, ni sabia a donde encontrarla, solo se había aventurado a buscar a una persona que prácticamente no existe en su memoria y no está ni en fotografía, se pregunto muchas veces ¿cómo encontrar a una persona que fue secuestrada desde que nació prácticamente? Aun no sabía la respuesta y rogaba al cielo poder encontrar la respuesta, ya que era urgente encontrarla y casarse con ella, para así subir al trono de su dominio y de que Taichi no se apoderara de su reino y por qué no también de paso así olvidaría esa chica que apenas había conocido y que había atrapado su corazón.

El joven llego su habitación y al llegar tomo una libreta, donde desde su corazón empezó a escribir unas hermosas líneas, que su vez era algo relacionado con su reino, era como una especie de conjuro mágico y aunque él no usaba conjuros mágicos. Él tenía la habilidad de muchas cosas, por algo era el siguiente sucesor al trono del reino de Áes Sídhe, así que tomo una hoja y un lápiz y empezó a escribir unas cuantas líneas, que tal vez mas tarde le servirían.

Tú que entre las flores te escondes,

Dime, a donde puedo encontrarte.

Tú hermosa flor perdida, a donde estas,

Dime, en qué lugar te encuentras.

Te busco y te seguiré buscándote y

Ruego al cielo poder encontrarte.

Espero que mis plegarias las hadas

Buenas escuchen y que me ayuden a verla de nuevo.

Tras escribir ese corto pensamiento, el joven dejo su libreta y fue por un vaso de agua, cuando regreso de la cocina vio a una hermosa joven de cabello rubio claro y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Rin, ¿Qué haces en ese lugar? - pregunto el joven príncipe a la rubia.

-Yo, también soy una hada, si no lo recuerdas y he venido porque el príncipe me llamo- sonrió la joven hada de apenas unos catorce años de edad, lo miro y sonrió divertida- recuerdas que soy la hada de la escritura, todos los que escriben y recurren a mi por medios de poemas, canciones y cartas de amor, yo llego y los ayudo en algo- le sonrió divertida- así que aquí estoy su majestad, para que me necesita.

-Lo siento Rin, pero no te llame, te puedes ir- le contestó Yamato con una voz un poco seria, como era posible que ella se enterara de que estaba en la tierra...- espera... ¿cómo supiste que estaba en la tierra?- la interrogo a la tierna hada, lo cual ella solo se rio nerviosamente y decidió decir la verdad.

-La verdad, es que Zero me dijo que te vigilara, pero no lo culpes, osea yo escuche toda la conversación que tuvieron los tres y pues... ¡Perdón!-exclamó la joven hada- No fue mi intención.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe? - la cuestiono de nuevo.

-No, solo Takeru, Zero, Ren y yo- sonrió como niña pequeña

-Espera... ¿también Ren?- la miro enojado

-Es mi hermano, siempre está conmigo.- dijo la niña en modo de defensa.

-¿En dónde está?- le preguntó

En eso momentos Rin se puso nerviosa al ver los ojos del joven príncipe mirándola, no eran enojo ni odio, solo era inconformidad, como podía ser que sus mejores amigos y su hermano le hicieron eso, como le mandaron a que lo vigilaron unos niños, eso lo hico enojar no, con las dos pobres hadas del la escritura y del canto, solo se enojo con sus amigos.

En esos instantes el silencio se apodero del lugar, hasta que una hermosa voz empezó a cantar.

sora o akane ni somedashita  
>yuugata gojihan no kaerimichi<br>nee, boku wa doko e mukaeba ii?

kuroi KONKURIITO no hashira ga  
>kirei ni naranda michishirube<br>ima, futashika na mirai e aruite yuku

En eso salió un joven de cabello rubio y de ojos verdes e igual que la hada de la escritura, su nombre era Ren el hada de la música. El joven muchacho se escondió detrás de su hermana y espero hacer regañado.

-No te voy a regañar, sal por favor Ren- hablo con voz calmada Yamato.

-Me hablo príncipe Yamato.- dijo el otro chico con una voz tierna.

-Si, necesito un favor.- le dijo Yamato a Ren lo que plano hacer.

Después de haber llegado a su casa, Sora, decidió tomar un ligero baño y así descansar un poco, ya en la tina, la joven se quedo sumergida en sus pensamientos y en ellos estaba cierto chico rubio y de hermosos ojos azules, que desde que lo vio sintió algo "mágico" dentro de ella.

Después de tomar el ligero baño, fue hacia su habitación y se recostó en su amplia cama, donde poco a poco el dios del sueño la empezó a mecer hasta que ella se quedo dormida. Al poco rato, en sus mismo sueños, vio a una linda pareja de rubios que estaban sentados en una banca en medio de un hermoso parque, donde lo más curioso que es que no había personas en ese lugar, solo estaban ella y esos dos chicos que parecían ser gemelos, se acero poco a poco, hasta que ella llego a donde se encontrada ellos dos.

-Sora, te estábamos esperando- hablo la menor con un tono de voz risueño y con alegría, como si ella la estuviera esperando desde hace tiempo o como si ella la conociera desde hace años.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Sora la interrogo con un poco de extrañada y confusa

-Hola señorita Sora, déjeme presentar, me llamo: Ren y yo soy el hada de la música, te puedo inspirar a componer la canción más hermosa y rehacer el amor con ellas.- después miro a su hermana y la señalo- ella es mi hermana Rin, ella es el hada de la escritura...- no continúo porque ella lo interrumpió

-Soy Rin el hada de la escritura. ! Yo te conozco desde hace años, tú escribes unas hermosas cartas de amor y aunque nunca las has entregado, te puedo decir que tienes un corazón de oro - el rubio le exclamó con mucha emoción.

Sora, solo se puso roja, como era posible que esas personitas la conocieran y lo peor de todo es que una de ellas sabia que ella desde niña escribía cartas de amor a personas que ni conocía, pero las escribía con tanta naturalidad que las personas pensaba que ella estaba enamorada.

-¿Cómo sabes eso...? - Sora, le hablo con un poco de miedo.

-Fácil, somos hadas- los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, esos explica muchas cosas- la joven hablo con más tranquilidad.

-Ya te lo habíamos dicho antes- hizo puchero la rubia- pero bueno, te venimos a dar un hermoso mensaje, esperemos que te guste y cuando despiertes de este sueño recuerdes lo que vamos a decir.

-¿Mensaje?- se pregunto una confundida Sora.

-Si, un mensaje, de parte de una persona y aunque no te podamos decir de quien, queremos que y esperemos que te guste- Ren había hablado.- la canción que te voy a cantar, esa misma persona la escribió para ti... no puedo creer que en poco tiempo haya escrito eso- se lamento el joven, ya que ni él hacia eso en poco tiempo.

-Ya empieza- la otra rubia lo regaño, haciendo que Sora sonriera por las cosas que decían esas dos cositas con alas.- vez, se está burlando de ti, vamos.

-Ya, espero que te guste.- El chico empezó a cantar un hermoso coro, parecía como si un mismo ángel estuvieres cantando.

¿Donde estas ahora, Que estarás haciendo?

¿Qué haces, estas mirando el cielo azul?

Te he conocido apenas hoy y sé que he mentido,

Ahora que no estás aquí, me pregunto cómo pude vivir...

Sin ti.

Te quiero ver de nuevo y conocerte a más a fondo.

Dime, ¿por qué el destino es cruel?

Dime, ¿Qué me has hecho a mí?

Solo espero que en mis sueños

Vuelvas y así podríamos estar juntos los dos.

¿Donde estas ahora, Que estarás haciendo?

¿Qué haces, estas mirando el cielo azul?

Mi corazón parece que se rompe cada vez que pienso en ti.

Pero tu sonrisa permanece en mi memoria.

Déjame acompañarte en el camino de la vida, aunque haya obstáculos.

Cuando estoy a tu lado, puedo ver la luz delante de mí.

Sé que al final todo estará bien.

¿Donde estas ahora?

¿Qué estás haciendo?

¿Estás mirando este cielo azul?

¿Vas a seguir sonriendo con elegancia, igual que siempre?

Tú felicidad es lo único que te puedo desear.

Sora al escuchar la canción, ella supo que desde que ella vio a ese chico, se había enamorado a primera vista y rogaba al cielo volverlo haber. Es cuando el hermoso sueño termino y el reloj despertador sonó para así poder despertarla. Era como si todo estuvieres planeado, ya que al terminar la canción las dos hadas desaparecieron y a su vez el reloj la despertó a ella.

•**.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)**

En otro lugar en la tierra se encontraba un joven de cabello café y de ojos achocolatados, tenía una mirada seria y ella de reconocer, no podía creer que ese principito se hubiera ido a buscar a su prometida en el inmunda tierra, lo cual con mucho coraje él y varios de sus acompañantes tuvieron que ir tras de él para así matarlo y si él tenía suerte de paso matada a la hada del amor, si es que la llegaba encontrar.

-Todo está listo señor- un joven de cabello azulado y de ojos azules le hablo a Taichi: un hada malvada que quería apoderarse del reino de Áes Sídhe y el jefe de todos los rebeldes del reino.

-Bien, hay que encontrar a ese príncipe y matarlo- sonrió Taichi, tenía planes muy perfectos, como para que alguien como un principito heredero le quitara lo que él quería.

-Tenemos su paradero, señor.- informo uno de sus aliados.

-¿A dónde se encuentra?- pregunto Taichi con amargura

-Fue a dejar a una chica a su casa y después señor el príncipe salió rumbo a un callejón, de ahí perdimos la pista señor- dijo otro joven.

-Asrh! ¡ENCUENTRELO! ¡QUE TANTO ESPERAN, IMBECILES, VALLAN POR ÉL!- exclamo enojado- y vigilen a esa chica... Arthur… tu eres bueno en eso del espionaje te lo dejo a ti... - luego miro a un chica de cabello rojizo- Ruki, te encargas del príncipe y vigila que estos idiotas no hagan tonterías- les informo a dos de sus mejores aliados

-Sí señor, lo que usted ordene- Hablo un joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, mientras que a su vez se dio la vuelta y se fue de ese lugar.

-Lo que usted dijo- le siguió la otra chica que apenas tenía como doce años y para esa edad ella formada parte de los monocromáticos más fuertes.

Taichi solo sonrió ya que con ellos dos y con su ejército él tenía la batalla ganada, ese príncipe solo quedaría en la historia.

•**.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)**

Después de una semana Yamato no había visto a Sora y cada día que pasaba él pensaba en ella, se la quería sacar de la mente, pero no podía, era algo extraño, nunca le había pasado eso, bueno, la respuesta era muy clara él se había ENAMORADO de esa chica de la fiesta.

Las dos Haditas: Ren y Rin, le habían ayudado mucho esa noche, ya que tenía planeado olvidarla y seguir con su búsqueda, pero lo peor de todo es que no podía olvidarla.

Yamato, camino entre las calles llenas de gente, buscando una señal de ella, se pregunto mil veces como diablos ella no tenía algo que la caracterizara como hada, pero nunca obtuvo la respuesta, ya que una hada a cierta edad parecía normal hasta cumplir los quince años que es donde ellos mostrar su verdadero don y sacan a flote su verdadero color, el ejemplo claro era él; a los quince años, el había adoptado el color azul como su elemento y tenía un emblema que lo representaría por el resto de su vida. Aunque, muchas veces eso no llegaba pasar y esas hadas se volvían monocromáticas, sin un color aparente y esas muchas veces causaban mucho problema, a la mejor su prometida era: monocromática.

Cada persona tiene un color y un don en especial y ellas las hadas eran iguales solo que con el don de hacer magia por medio de sus dones y solo hacer magia relacionados a su don, claro, había excepciones como Yamato y toda la familia real, ellos tenían poderes que con ellos tenían el deber de cuidar y proteger el reino. Y aunque ese poder fuera lo necesario para proteger una nación de hadas, no era lo único, ya que para subir al trono tenían que casarse y tener una familia, para así que velar por la seguridad de su familia y del reino.

Ya había caminado mucho, había salido desde la mañana y no había señales de esa chica, de verdad, había pensado en rendirse, pero su deber era seguir buscando hasta encontrarla, sus ojos miraban por todos lados, buscando una señal.

•**.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)**

Esa misma mañana Sora había salido a buscar un poco de inspiración para su nueva colección de modas que tenia para su semestre que tenia a las puertas de ese mismo año, así que con mucho animo salió de su departamento y fue hacia el centro, donde se la pasaría toda la tarde viendo ropa, telas y cosas de costura.

Llego a la estación del tren y vio que dos hombres desde que salió la estaba siguiendo, es mas se sentía vigilada por esos dos hombres desde que conoció a Yamato y no sabía el por qué se sentía insegura y con mucho miedo, así que con mucho cuidado y con tal de distraerlos se fue metiendo entre la gente, para así ellos perdieran el rostro.

Arthur, uno de los espías era igual un hada y este era capaz de seguir a su víctima por muy lejos que esta se escondiera, así que con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos salió a flote y le dijo a su compañero que lo siguiera, así ellos dos se metieron entre la multitud, para así acercarse mas y mas a su víctima.

Sora por su lado ya los había perdido o al menos esos pensó ella, cuando por un minuto voltio a ver y confirmar que no había nadie detrás de ella, pero estaba equivocada esos dos hombres aun estaban en ese lugar y aun la estaban siguiendo.

Salió del la estación del tren y camino por varias calles que ni ella conocía, hasta quedar perdida en un callejón y sin salida, cuando se dio cuenta que no pidió salir de ese lugar era demasiado tarde, ellos ya la habían encontrado. En un cerrar de ojos uno se encontró atrás de ella y el otro se acerco lentamente hacia ella y le sonrió.

-Hello my lady, sorry si la he asustado un poco- sonrió de forma macabra y su vos aunque era formal al hablar sonada como el mismo demonio, haciendo que Sora se asustara.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere mí? ¿Por qué me siguen? - ella los cuestionó con miedo, pero en sus palabras no se notada mucho.

-¿Qué queremos de ti? Nada en espacial, solo queremos que nos acompañes a un lugar, ¿por qué te seguimos? Porque creo que eres una pieza muy importante para cierta persona.- sonrió, mientras se le acercada mas y mas.

-Aléjate de mi, bastardo- quería llorar y pollear a ese bastando, pero su cuerpo no reaccionada, tenía miedo.

-Ohh my lady, no use esas palabras feas, es muy feo que una señorita use ese vocabulario- la beso en la mejilla- cuando de repente una mano lo jalo hacia atrás y lo golpeo, dejándolo en el suelo.

-Vamos Sora, corre- la tomo de la mano y se la llevo corriendo hasta llegar a donde había más personas- qué haces con esos tipos, no ves que te pueden hacer daño- le exclamo enojado y un mucha preocupación.

-Lo siento, pero es que no sabía qué hacer, me estaba siguiendo desde que salí de mi casa- le dijo de manera rápida y nerviosa.

-Bueno, hay que escapar de ellos, son muy rápidos en encuentra personas, pero muy débiles peleando- le dijo mientras que la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba un lugar más seguro.

•**.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)**

Los dos estuvieron caminando hasta llegar a un hermoso departamento, que al abrirlo se había sumamente elegante y con mucho estilo, digno de un chico millonario, lo cual, Sora al ver eso se sintió diminuta, ella venia de una familia de clase trabajadora.

Estuvo mirando el departamento con mucho cuidado y se podría decir que parecía niña chica, ya que se daba miedo tocar las cosas que parecían delicadas.

Yamato cerró las ventanas y puso seguro en ellas, después, fue hacia ella y le sonrió.

-¿Desde cuándo te están siguiendo Sora?- la interrogo con preocupación.

-Creo que desde que nos conocimos, ¿los conoces? - Sora hablo con miedo y con confusión a la vez.

-Se podría decir que los conozco, pero no me gusta que te metan en esos problemas, te llevare a tu casa y después olvídate de este asunto por favor- Yamato le imploro lo último.

¿Pero por qué?- le pregunto

-Porque es necesario, que lo olvides- le dijo- Vamos ¿quieres tomar algo? -comentó Yamato, mientras empezaba a caminar dentro del apartamento. Sentía una sensación bastante extraña pero hizo caso omiso a la misma.

Al llegar al comedor le sonrió a Sora y empezó a abrir las puertas tranquilamente. Ya lo tenía decidido luego de tranquilizar a la chica, usaría un hechizo con ella para que le olvidara y no recordará todo lo ocurrido aquel día. Taichi había logrado enterarse de su determinación en encontrar a su prometida y por una estupidez suya no dejaría que dañaran a aquella hermosa joven de ojos color rubí.

-Hasta que al fin los tengo donde quería –soltó una voz al momento en que ambos jóvenes ingresaron al comedor

Yamato se regaño por ignorar su presentimiento, había llevado a Sora al lugar menos indicado y ahora estaría enfrascada en una batalla. Y él no podría evitar transformarse en su forma hada para defender a la chica. Y luego de aquella batalla, bueno si salía victorioso de la misma, le diría toda la verdad

-Taichi –musitó Yamato al verle cuando giro su cuerpo, posicionándose delante de Sora, de manera protectora.

-¡Que conmovedor! –expresó el castaño, burlándose del supuesto príncipe de Áes Sídhe –Ahora que tengo la posibilidad de acabar contigo, lo haré y cuando vuelva a Áes Sídhe asesinaré a Takeru y a Zero para convertirme en rey –musitaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Lo harás si logras vencerme. Pero primero debes dejarle ir. Si ella está acá me niego a luchar contigo. Es una persona inocente y no quiero que se vea involucrada –soltó Yamato, buscando la protección de Sora

-Yo no me iré –argumentó Sora –Te ayudaré en lo que pueda pero no me dejes de lado –pidió la pelirroja, aunque no sabía sobre que trataba todo aquello

-No puedo permitirlo. Esto no es un asunto que te concierne. Y solo estaría poniéndote en peligro –le explicó el rubio pero vio como ella se negaba a aceptar su solicitud

-No intentes rogarle tanto Yamato, que igual no le iba a dejar ir –se burló el castaño para luego transformarse con un Courage

El asombro en la cara de Sora fue demasiado para Yamato, quien miraba furioso a Taichi. Y sin más él también se transformo diciendo Friendship. El resplandor de la transformación del rubio mantenía cegada a la pelirroja. Pero quería saber que eran aquellas palabras que había pronunciado el rubio.

Y su sorpresa fue al descubrirlo muy diferente. Había cambiado, ahora tenía un atuendo estilo Legolas en el Señor de los Anillos pero de color negro. Y unas extrañas alas que hacían juego con el color de sus ojos. A ella tampoco le paso desapercibida la corona que había en su cabeza, por lo que supo que Yamato ocultaba algunas cosas sobre su verdadera identidad.

-Al fin puedo ver el gran poder del Príncipe de las Hadas. Aunque comparado con el mío se queda corto. Hoy será tu fin –espetó Taichi –Flama Bebe –musitó mientras una llama de fuego atacaba a Yamato

Sora contuvo el aliento al ver que aquel ataque iba directo hacía Yamato. Rezo para que no le impactara y sonría al verle moverse hacia la derecha. Tenía que confiar en él, sabía que él no perdería.

-Garras de Lobo –contraataco Yamato, el cual había generado una onda de energía muy fuerte, que dio contra su objetivo. El cual aterrizo en el piso. Yamato al verle en el suelo regreso a tierra firma.

Sora miraba como poco a poco los muebles del comedor se iban haciendo añicos y como su corazón latía desbocadamente. Tal vez todo aquello era un simple sueño. Un sueño que terminaría cuando ella despertará y Yamato no se había transformado en algo estilo Tinkerbell.

-Vaya, vaya, nunca me imagine que el poder de la realeza fuera tan fuerte. Pero apenas estoy calentando –soltó el castaño para luego levantarse y quitarse el polvo que tenía en su ropa

-Nunca debes de subestimar a tu adversario. Además nunca me has visto en batalla –comentó Yamato con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Esfera Sagrada –musitó una voz a la izquierda tomando desprevenido al rubio. El ataque de la esfera lo había capturado en su interior, robándole su energía para luego tirarlo contra una pared. Sora corrió hacia el lugar donde Yamato se había estrellado y lo miraba preocupada. El chico no se movía pero si se quejaba débilmente.

-Yamato –exclamó al llegar donde él

-Hmph –soltó en forma de quejido para luego cerrar sus ojos

Taichi al ver aquello soltó a reír en grandes carcajadas. Y empezó a burlarse del futuro rey de su reino.

Sora supo en ese momento que su rubio había perdido la batalla. Y sin más le abrazo mientras murmuraba en silencio. Ella tenía que hacer algo para ayudarle. En el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, el rubio había calado muy hondo en su interior. No podía permitir que aquel sujeto matara al amor de su vida, no se veía en un futuro sin él. Ella quería a su lado por toda la eternidad.

La pelirroja cayó en cuenta de algo. Había dicho que Yamato era el amor de su vida. Ella lo amaba de eso estaba completamente segura. Y pelearía por él, sin importar que ella no tuviera esos dichosos poderes como aquel castaño. Si de algo estaba segura era de que el amor todo lo podía.

-Te amo Yamato –expresó al rubio inconsciente. Y tras decir aquellas palabras, una palabra llego a su mente, la cual solo broto de sus labios de forma natural Love

Y sintió como algo diferente salía de su interior. Una energía extraña empezó a circular por su cuerpo. Al principio le dio miedo el cambio que estaba experimentando pero luego se calmo y acepto su destino. Si con eso lograba acabar con el tal Taichi y salvaba a Yamato, podría estar tranquila.

-¿Qué demonios? –escuchó como decía el castaño

Una gran esfera color rojo le envolvió. Sora sintió como dentro de aquel lugar, empezaba a cambiar. Primero fue su vestimenta, su ropa casual habían cambiado por un hermoso vestido color azul con destellos, que se le pegaba al cuerpo, el cual era de una sola manga, en su hombro derecho y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. En sus manos se crearon unas pequeñas pulseras también azules. Y su mayor impresión se dio cuando sintió unas alas en su espalda ¿Acaso ella también era cómo Yamato? Se preguntó pero si era así lo aceptaba

-Esto sí que no lo esperaba –soltó Taichi al verla nuevamente transformada –Así que el destino permitió que Yamato encontrará a quien decidió buscar tan repentinamente. Nunca creí que en su primer intento te encontrará. Realmente luego de ver tu transformación puedo decir una cosa, eres la princesa pérdida de Áes Sídhe. Sin duda me será más fácil acabar contigo que acabar con tu supuesto prometido. Aunque seas la princesa del Reino de las Hadas, eres una principiante con tus poderes, me serás pan comido –se jactó preparándose a luchar –Gaia Force –exclamó mientras empezaba a acumular energía sobre él (Estilo genki dama)

-Estrellas de la Luz de explosión –musitó la pelirroja instintivamente pero después de pronunciar aquellas palabras todo se volvió negro para ella

•**.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)**

Horas más tarde, Sora despertaba nuevamente. Estaba recostada en una cama muy suave y la vibración de aquella habitación le hacía sentirse tranquila. Por lo que suspiro. Se sentía bien ahí.

-Parece que ya has despertado –musitó una voz cerca suyo

La chica al escucharla abrió completamente los ojos y una sonrisa adorno su rostro –Yamato –exclamó para luego abrazarlo –Pensé que te había perdido. Creí que ese sujeto te había alejado de mi lado. Yo temí que hubieras muerto –le dijo mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro

-Nunca te podría dejar. Mucho menos sabiendo quién eres y lo que representas para mí –le explicó el chico mientras limpiaba las lágrimas en su rostro y le levantaba el rostro

-¿Quién soy? ¿Qué representó para ti? ¿Sabes por qué ese sujeto me llamo la Princesa del Reino de las Hadas? ¿Áes Sídhe? –le cuestionó al rubio

-Realmente es Áes Sídhe. Y es una historia muy larga. Pero te contaré lo más importante y lo que realmente nos importa a ambos. Creo que cuando sepas la verdad aceptarás la idea o al menos eso espero –espetó el ojiazul

-Adelante, quiero escucharte –musito la pelirroja

-Eres parte de Áes Sídhe, somos la capital del Reino de las Hadas y yo soy el hijo del rey. Hace 18 años me comprometieron en matrimonio con la hija de la mano derecha de mi padre. Pero su hija fue secuestrada y nunca dieron con ella. Hasta hace poco no tenía intención de buscarla, pero, al final decidí hacerlo. Y fue cuando te conocí. Desde que te vi, no quise apartarme de tu lado. Solo que mi deber no me lo permitía, tenía que buscar a mi prometida; aunque si recuerdas bien, el destino se empeño en juntarnos cada vez que podía y sin más me enamoré de ti. Sabía que no era correcto pero no pude evitarlo –decía mientras le veía a los ojos

-Oh Yamato –musitó la chica

-Cuando Taichi nos encontró en el apartamento, pensé que te había perdido. Por eso no dude en enfrentarme a él. Pero logro vencerme. Según lo que me dijeron Takeru y Zero te transformarte en Hada del Amor para protegerme; logrando evitar que Taichi logrará su objetivo y con eso liberando a tu verdadero yo ¿Sabes qué gracias a eso descubrí que eres mi prometida? Por eso no pudimos alejarnos, estábamos destinados a encontrarnos –explicó

-¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestionó

-Yo salí a buscar a una prometida, que tal vez no amará. Pero me enamoré de una chica pelirroja locamente, la cual gracias al destino resultó ser mi prometida. La mujer que me completaría para poder asumir el control del reino. Y aunque bien sé que estamos comprometidos desde hace muchos años, creo que debo de preguntarte lo siguiente –expresó mientras se arrodillaba frente a la chica –Sora –dijo para luego tomar una pausa -¿Te casarías conmigo? –cuestionó y empezó a mirarla fijamente

La chica se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras. Pero las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro. Yamato quería casarse con ella. Eso era increíble, por lo que sin más respondió a su respuesta –Sí Yamato, me casaré contigo. Gracias por no obligarme a cumplir con un compromiso que no conocía, te lo agradeceré siempre –expresó mientras veía como el rubio se levantaba, para luego apoderarse de su boca.

•**.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)**

Algunos meses más tarde, Yamato estaba como en su sueño. Esperando en al altar a que su prometida llegara. Pero esta vez era real, al fin se casaría con Sora. Con aquella niña que tiempo atrás había sido arrebatada violentamente de los brazos de sus padres, que creció siendo humana y que pensaba como humana. La chica que le hacía sonreír bobamente cuando creía que nadie le veía. Pero que sin duda alguna le había dado algo por lo cual sonreír. Y desde ese día se volvería su esposa. Juntos luego de la ceremonia de casamiento, pasarían por la coronación; aquel día Áes Sídhe tendría nuevos reyes.

Pronto al ver ponerse en pie a los invitados supo que su pelirroja se encontraba ya ahí así que poso su vista en ella.

Llevaba un largo vestido blanco junto al velo en su rostro y un hermoso ramo de tulipanes blancos en sus manos, sin duda era la novia más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto y era suya.

Sora caminaba junto a su padre natural rumbo al altar donde podía ver a Yamato con un traje formal esperándola y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Para ambos aquel encuentro entre ellos dos fue el momento en que sus destinos se escribieron y no aquel compromiso que se había realizado hace casi 18 años atrás. Por eso, decidieron no apresurar las cosas y primero conocerse un poco antes de anunciar el matrimonio.

Al llegar al altar, el castaño que acompañaba a la pelirroja tomó la mano de su hija y la dirigió hacia su yerno.

-Yamato Ishida aquí te entrego a mi hija quien es uno de mis preciados tesoros, espero que la cuides y ames como yo lo he hecho –exclamó el hombre

-Así lo haré –exclamó el rubio mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de la chica

Tras aquel corto acto, el sacerdote empezó a hablar.

"Estamos hoy aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a Yamato Ishida y a Sora Takenouchi"

Todos en el lugar oían atentamente las palabras del sacerdote, hasta que escucharon uno de los protocolos que se llevaba.

"Si alguien no está de acuerdo con esta unión levante la mano"

Nadie hizo ningún movimiento para intentar detener la boda, por lo cual el sacerdote continúo tranquilamente.

-Yamato Ishida aceptas a Sora Takenouchi como tu legítima esposa para amarla, respetarla y venerarla hasta que la muerte los separe –cuestionó el señor

-Acepto –exclamó el nombrado

-Sora Takenouchi aceptas a Yamato Ishida como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y venerarlo hasta que la muerte los separe –cuestionó nuevamente el sacerdote solo que está vez iba dirigido a Sora

-Acepto –exclamó radiante la joven

-Lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre y bajo el poder que la Iglesia me da los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia –espetó como última instancia

El ojiazul no se hizo esperar, rápidamente poso sus labios junto a los de su ahora esposa y los saboreó como lo haría de ahora en adelante.

-Te amo –le exclamó al oído luego de separarse de ella

-Yo también te amo –le comentó ella mientras ambos tomados de la mano salían del templo

Todos los presentes aplaudían a la pareja de recién casados, al fin estarían juntos y disfrutarían de una vida en familia en adelante. Luego de la ceremonia, el acto de coronación se realizó con las medidas de seguridad más estrictas nunca antes vistas en el palacio. Zero se encargaba de que todo en aquel momento saliera a la perfección y que nada ocurriera mientras se realizaba el acto.

•**.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸ ¸.•´)**

Algunos años después, Yamato veía embelesado como una pequeña niña dormía tranquilamente en su cuna. Aquella pequeña niña de tan solo tres meses era su orgullo. Su esposa le había dado el mejor regalo, a su hija. Desde que había nacido había iluminado su mundo de forma increíble.

-¿Qué haces? –musitó una voz a sus espaldas

-Veo a nuestra pequeña hija dormir –soltó mientras se volteaba para mirar a su mujer

-¿Te encanta verdad? –exclamó la mujer

-Sí, nació gracias a ti y a mí. Por eso me encanta y espero que no sea nuestra única hija –comentó para luego besarla

-Yo también lo espero. Por cierto ¿cómo te fue con Taichi? –cuestionó el rubio, recordando que luego del ataque de su mujer unos años atrás, el hechizo de magia negra que ejercía poder sobre Taichi se había roto. Y ahora el hombre era profesor en la Escuela de Hadas y había encontrado al amor de su vida, la mejor amiga de Sora, Mimi.

-Bien, ahora solo le preocupa la salud de Mimi –exclamó la pelirroja para luego tomar la mano de su marido y enrumbarse a su habitación.

**Fin**


End file.
